


August 2018

by caterinawrites



Series: August 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, Childhood Friends AU, Drabbles, Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Gen, Kimax - Freeform, Kwami Swap, M/M, Neighbor au, OT3, Poly Soulmates, Reincarnation AU, Sort Of, adrinette kids, aro ace august, au yeah august, black cat!Luka, chloluka, circus AU, comicbook, fake dating au, fluff month 2018, friends-to-lovers, hugo agreste - Freeform, kimla, ladybug!kagami, louis agreste - Freeform, lukagami, soft doctor who au, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles for all the events of August 2018.





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my other little drabbles for the events going on this month. I've combined all three events into one for each day, picking an AU to go with the fluff month prompt, and occasionally nodding to Aro Ace August as well. I hope you enjoy all of these! I also have a little short fic I'm doing with Kagami and Adrien as QPP and roommates, so be sure to check that one out too! It's about to get really fluffy and au-y up in here.  
> This first chapter combines day 2 of fluff month 'Safe' with day 3 of AU yeah August 'Single parent' so have some Couffaine family fluff. In this one I picture Juleka to be about 3 and Luka to be about 5.

Safe

The wind howled down the channel, stirring up the waters of the Seine and rocking the Couffaine houseboat, and young Juleka lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Rain beat against the deck in thick sheets, and when a loud clap of thunder shook the house, Juleka kicked off her sheets and scurried over to Luka’s bed, frantically clawing her way under the blanket with him. Luka pulled her into his arms and held her tight, shaking almost as much as she was, and as a strong gust shifted the boat, she began to cry.

“Shh, Julie,” Luka soothed, patting her back though his trembling did little to ease her own. Another crash of thunder boomed in the sky, and Luka startled, pulling the blanket over their heads.

After a few minutes, they felt a weight sink onto the side of the bed and a gentle hand rubbing their side. They peeked out from under the blanket to see their mother smiling down at them, and in an instant, they shot out from their hiding place and into her arms.

“Oh, what’s all the fuss for?” She asked soothingly, holding them tight. “It’s just an ole gale storm, nothing to get your sails curled over.” The boat shifted once more, and Juleka whimpered against her chest. “There’s nothin’ ta be scared over, Juleka. Yer captain has sailed through far more treacherous seas. Sometimes ye just have to grab that wind by the collar and let it know who’s in charge!”

Outside the rain slowed, and they all glanced up at the ceiling as the heavy splattering dimmed to a gentle patter. “See? Mother Nature was just throwing a bit of a tantrum just like Luka does when he has to eat his greens.” She brushed his nose playfully, prompting giggles from the children in her arms. “Now then, let’s sing us a song to calm down the storms ragin’ in our hearts.”

As Luka and her mother began so sing, Juleka nuzzled her mother’s chest, gripping her shirt tightly and squeezing her eyes shut. They swayed in time with the ship, holding each other tightly, and Juleka felt her mind grow hazy once more. Luka crawled back under his sheets as their mother carried Juleka back to bed, tucking her in snugly and smoothing her hair.

“Yer always safe with me, little one.”


	2. Can't Transform, Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm the worst, but Sims is addicting. Anyway, here is a little Chat!Luka and Ladybug!Kagami. Lukagami is a pure ship, and I like it a lot. Hope you enjoy this one~ I'll have more soon if I can ever stop playing sims long enough to write.

Day 4: Can’t Transform, Kwami Swap AU

Most days Luka was prepared for akuma attacks when they happened and had no problem slipping away to transform, but today was not one of those days. Normally when someone at his school got akumatized, he could be on the scene in a matter of minutes; that is when his partner wasn’t too busy protecting him.

Some student got rejected by a record label and as a result, vowed to eliminate all music. Unfortunately for Luka, this included all musicians, and Ladybug was hellbent on preventing any harm from coming to him. He knew she was just doing her job, and she was amazing at it, but he just wished she’d plop him somewhere safe and leave him be.

“Stay close to me,” She ordered, spinning her yoyo in front of them like a shield and tugging him closer to hide him behind her tiny frame.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t just run?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“It’s too dangerous. I don’t want to lose you.” His cheeks flushed at that.

“You’ll bring me back, right? I trust you,” He said, but he was cut off when she tackled him to the ground, out of the way of another blast where they then took refuge behind the staircase.

“I could really use Chat Nuit’s help. If he could distract the akuma long enough, I could get you somewhere safe,” She said speed dialing him, brows creasing in frustration when it didn’t go through, and Luka supposed it was his job to help, transformed or not.

“What if I help you capture the akuma? I could act as bait-”

“No!” She gasped, brown eyes widening. “It’s too risky.”

“Have some confidence in me. I’m more capable than you think.” He winked, and she pursed her lips, weighing it a moment.

“Lucky Charm!” She summoned her last ditch effort, and a set of ear plugs materialized in the air above her before falling down into her hands. She eyed it a moment before glancing around at their options, a smile curling on her lips as she formed a plan. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do.”

“All musicians must surrender to my wrath!” Dischord growled as Ladybug ducked out from behind the post.

“I don’t like the sound of that idea. Why don’t you sing a different tune?” Ladybug declared, dodging another attack. “Now Luka!”

Luka plugged the cord into the amp from the music room and turned the volume up to full blast. As soon as Dischord laid eyes on him, he locked on target, losing sight of Ladybug as Luka raised his arm and struck a loud chord. The sound ricocheted around the courtyard, and Dischord covered his ears against the noise. While Luka had him distracted, Ladybug sprang forward, unaffected by the noise as a result of her ear plugs, and snatched away his microphone, slamming it to the ground where it broke open, revealing a small black butterfly.

“That’s enough havoc for today, you nasty bug,” She said, unlocking her yoyo and purifying it quickly before it could flutter away. A smile curled on Luka’s lips as everything returned to normal, resting the guitar on its stand.

“Thanks for your help, Luka,” Ladybug said shyly, gripping her yoyo in one hand.

“Anytime,” He said with a wink, and she tossed her yoyo and shot off, leaving Luka behind in the courtyard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered casually back to class, unable to wipe the grin off his face even when Plagg poked his head out of his pocket.

“Looks like you don’t need me after all. You should let me sleep through akuma battles way more often,” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“Don’t get used to it, Plagg. My days as Chat Nuit are still plentiful, and I don’t plan on letting that happen again,” He said, shoving his kwami back down into his shirt as the small cat huffed in annoyance.

Looks like he wasn’t so bad at this hero thing after all, even without the mask, and he knew now that this really was his destiny. Fighting evil by her side, even if their identities needed to remain a secret. He’d follow her anywhere, with or without the mask.

 

 


	3. Day 5 Dedication, Fake Dating AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some silly fake dating Heartrate. This kind of ties in with Aro Ace August too even though day 5 is technically in week 1, but mehhh it's week 2 almost week 3 now, so ayyy. Alix letting Kim practice on her because she's secretly a softie for her friends and wants them to be happy even though she thinks romance is gross is my new aesthetic.

Day 5 Dedication, Fake Dating AU

“Hold my hand,” Kim said as he and Alix climbed the stairs to the front doors of the school.

“Gross, no!” Alix hissed.

“We have to make it believable,” He shot back, stopping and holding a hand out emphatically, and Alix eyed it a moment disdainfully before reluctantly taking it.

“Don’t make faces. You’re the one who offered to be my practice girlfriend when I told you I wasn’t ready to ask Max out because I don’t have dating experience,” He said pointedly. “I still haven’t told him how I feel about him or that I’m even bi.”

“You two are practically joined at the hip, why are you bugging about it?” Alix asked, cocking a brow as they continued up the stairs.

“I dunno. Just…whenever I try, I clam up. I guess I’m just afraid that if I tell him how I feel and he doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll make things weird, and I’ll lose him as a friend,” He admitted, shifting his gaze to their feet.

“You really think he’s gonna dump you like that?” Alix gave him a look, and he shrugged.

“I don’t know. That’s what scares me,” He said sadly, and Alix pursed her lips before hooking her arm through his and leaning against him as they entered the school. “What are you-”

“You wanted it to be convincing, remember?” She said, cocking a brow.

“Right.” Kim nodded.

“Morning, Kim, Alix,” Max greeted as they entered the locker room, eyes fixating on their twined arms. “You two seem…”

“We’re dating,” Kim blurted, and Max’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh? Since when?” Nathaniel asked, stopping short as he passed.

“Since yesterday,” Alix said defensively.

“Oh, I didn’t think you two were like that,” Nathaniel said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well, we are,” Alix said through gritted teeth.

“But you told me one time that you’d rather lick a cactus than date Kim,” He crossed his arms over his chest with a confused furrow to his brow, and Alix pressed her lips into a firm line to mask her scowl.

“That was months ago, and I don’t always tell you everything, Nathaniel! Sometimes I keep stuff private.” She glared, and Nathaniel tilted his head to the side.

“I wasn’t saying it’s a bad thing. I just-”

“Good for you two,” Max cut in with a smile. “If you two are happy then so am I.”

“Thanks, Max.” Kim blushed, patting his arm.

“Hey, guys!” Rose sang, Juleka at her side with Myléne and Ivan in tow. “What’s going on?”

“Alix and Kim are dating now,” Max said informatively, adjusting his glasses.

“Really?” Myléne gave them a look that made Alix’s spine stiffen.

“What do you mean really?” She scoffed, eyes narrowing.

“Well, just…” Myléne fumbled.

“Last week at Marinette’s sleep over you told us that romance was pointless and you’d rather die than kiss someone,” Juleka spoke up.

“I changed my mind, okay!” Alix shot back, cheeks as pink as her hair. “You guys know I’m weird with affectionate stuff.”

“Yeah, she just couldn’t resist me,” Kim boasted with a wink, and Alix shot him a glare sharp enough to cut steel.

“Something like that,” She said in the most composed voice she could muster.

“But you told us you were aromantic,” Rose said, tapping her chin. “I remember because when I cried during that movie you told me you were too aro for this shi-”

“Well, I guess I was wrong. I’m still trying to figure myself out,” Alix cut in. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be our friends? Shouldn’t you be happy for us?”

“We are. It’s just…” Myléne exchanged looks with Juleka and Rose. “Suspicious.”

Alix glared them down while Kim sweated beside her, and after a moment, Alya and Nino approached with curious frowns.

“What’s going on?” Alya asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Kim and Alix are dating,” Nathaniel said.

“For real?” Alya and Nino grunted in unison with disbelieving gapes.

“But just last week you told me that the thought of being in a relationship made you physically ill,” Nino said, placing his hands on his hips, and Alix’s temper flared.

“Wow, super uncool, guys. Here I thought you’d all be supportive.” Alix crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze disappointedly, and their friends shrank a little.

“We are supportive if this is really what you want, Alix,” Alya said, holding up defensive hands, and she threw her head back with a sigh.

Kim gave her an apologetic wince that posed the question of whether or not they should just give it up, but Alix’s stubbornness burned a pit in her stomach. Before he could process her intentions, she grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her level, pressing her lips to his firmly as their classmates gasped in surprise. Kim whimpered in shock, eyes as wide as everyone else’s when she pulled away and laced her fingers through his once more.

“We’re together, and if anyone has a problem with that, you can take it up with me,” She said, cocking a hip to the side, and everyone exchanged glances before mumbling their apologies and congratulations as they all shuffled off to class.

“Thanks, Alix. You’re a good friend,” Kim said once they were alone.

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me like a million favors,” She grumbled, stalking toward the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Kim called.

“To scrub my mouth out in the sink,” She replied, kicking the door open, and Kim rubbed the back of his neck with a nod. “See you in class.”

“Yep.”


	4. Day 6: Cooking, Neighbor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little MariKim brotp. Kim is a bad cook, so he often invites himself over to Marinette's apartment for dinner. They are adults in this fic living in their own apartments. It's short and sweet, as I intended most of these to be, but sometimes I'm a monster and make things longer... Gonna try to stop playing sims and catch up this week. Cause I have way too many wips going on to get behind on another event.

Day 6: Cooking/Baking, Neighbor AU

Kim jogged up the hall of his complex toward his door, face shiny with sweat from his run, and he paused outside his door to dig his keys from his pocket. Inserting his key into the lock, he sniffed the air curiously, detecting the scent of cooked meat and spices coming from the apartment next door, and he smiled to himself, pushing open his door and hurrying inside. He ripped off his clothes and hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he finished, he dried off and got dressed once more before popping back out into the hall and knocking on his neighbor’s door. He listened as dainty footsteps approached the door and unlatched the lock, and Marinette pulled it open, cocking a brow.

“Hey, Kim. What’s up?” She asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Oh, not much just got back from a run,” He said, stretching a little. “What are you up to?”

“I was just making dinner,” She said, pursing her lips.

“Oh, were you cooking? I didn’t know.” He shoved his hands into his pockets with an innocent smirk, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a mooch, Kim,” She groaned, moving aside to let him in.

“And yet you always prepare extra food for me,” He said pointedly, stepping inside with a grin.

“You’re lucky I’m nice,” She grumbled, stirring the pan.

“Oh, c’mon. We’ve known each other since we were like 5. You wouldn’t let me starve, would you?” He batted his eyelashes with a pout, and Marinette reached up to flick his nose.

“Mooch,” She teased, grabbing down two place settings.

“I’ll cook for you sometime to make up for it,” He said, helping her set the small table. “You’re my friend, and I don’t want to take advantage of you even if you are an amazing cook.”

“Whatever, you can do the dishes,” She chuckled, retrieving a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

“I suppose that’s fair,” He admitted with a nod before wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head against hers. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	5. Recovery, Childhood Friends AU

Day 7: Recovery, Childhood Friends AU

Nino climbed the stairs up to the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment, a small gift bag and balloon in one hand. Marinette had just had her tonsils removed a couple days prior, so she hadn’t been at school, and Nino volunteered to come visit her while she recovered. Lunch time was boring without her, so he hoped she felt better soon. When he made it to the top, he rang the bell and waited patiently for the door to open. The locked clicked out of place, and Nino smiled up at Mr. Dupain as it opened.

“Hello, Marinette’s dad,” He said with a wave.

“Well, hi there, Nino. Did you bring those for Marinette?” Tom asked, stooping down a little to be more on his level.

“Yep. The whole class made a card too,” He said, holding up his bag, and Tom smiled cheerfully, moving aside and gesturing him in.

“She’s upstairs in her bedroom resting. She had a big surgery, so be extra careful with her, okay?” Tom warned, cocking a brow, and Nino nodded politely.

“I will,” He said as he began the climb up to Marinette’s attic bedroom while Tom and Sabine watched in amusement.

Marinette was propped up in her bed when Nino entered, coloring a picture in a book, and when she spotted him, her face lit up into an elated smile.

“Nino!” She croaked, setting the coloring book aside as he made his way up the stairs and sat at the foot of her bed.

“I brought you a balloon,” He said holding it out, and she giggled scratchily as she took it. “And the class made you a card, and I got you a present to help you feel better.”

She pulled the card from the bag and smiled down at all of the signatures and the stickers Rose had plastered all over it then reached in to pull out a skein of bright pink yarn.

“Your dad told us you were bored yesterday when he visited the class, so I bought you some new yarn to knit with,” He explained as she smoothed her hands over it.

“Thank you, Nino!” She squeaked with a sunny grin, and he crawled over to hug her gently. “You’re a good friend.”

“Yeah, just hurry up and feel better so you can come back to school,” He said, patting her arm and sitting up. “Yesterday at lunch I didn’t have anyone to eat the tomatoes off my sandwich.”

Marinette giggled at that, hugging her stuffed animal to her chest. “You’re so picky, Nino.”

“When are you gonna get to come back?” He asked, lowering his head timidly.

“My mommy says not for another week,” She said with a frown. “I’m still really tired all the time, and I can only drink juice.”

“Oh,” He said, shifting his gaze to his lap. “Well, I’ll wait for you at school, and I can come and visit and bring you more cards.”

“Thanks, Nino.” He bit back a smile before reaching into his pocket.

“I got you one more gift,” He said, pulling out his ipod. “I made you a playlist to help you feel better, and you can borrow my ipod until you come back to school.” He placed his headphones over her ears, finger hovering over the play button. “I hope you get better soon, Marinette.”

“Me too,” She said, and he hit the play button before crawling off the bed and leaving her to rest.

Leaning her head back against her pillows with a smile as her favorite song started playing, a warm and bubbly feeling arose in her stomach. She was lucky to have such caring friends, and she hoped that she and Nino would stay together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute little Nino and Marinette fluff. I see them being about 7-8 in this one. Back when they were still innocent and likely before Chloe came along since Marinette says in origins that they were in the same class for 4 years, and she turns 14 in Befana, so they've been with Chloe since they were about 9. More or less. Anywho hope you enjoy this!


	6. Friends-to-Lovers, Fake Dating pt 2

Day 9: Friends-to-Lovers, Fake Dating AU Pt. 2

“Hey, lovebirds,” Alya called from her bench across from the stairs as Alix and Kim descended. “Nino and I were gonna go see a movie tomorrow night. Wanna make it a double date?”

“Yeah, totally!” Alix said with a forced smile, and Kim shrank a little.

“Great! We can meet at the theater at 8,” Nino said, eyeing her suspiciously, but she showed no signs of caving.

“Perfect.” She gave them a thumbs up before she and Kim headed for the locker rooms hand-in-hand. Once inside, Alix ripped her hand from his and sulked over to her locker.

“You know, Alix, you really don’t have to do this,” Kim said, leaning against the locker next to hers.

“I know, but now it’s a pride thing because everyone knows we’re faking. They’re just waiting for us to admit it, and I for one don’t like giving into people when they try to get me to say something,” She said, grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag. “I had to sit in the principal’s office for 3 hours one time because when the teacher said ‘Repeat after me’ I glared at her in silence and refused to speak.”

“Look I know you just want to help me because you’re a good friend, so it’s time I started being a better friend to you,” Kim said guiltily, rubbing his arm.

“What do you mean?” Alix tilted her head to the side.

“I know you don’t want to go on that double date tomorrow, so I’m finally going to do it. I’m gonna ask Max out and take him instead,” He determined, pressing his lips into a firm line.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Alix asked cautiously.

“No, but I think that’s kind of the point of love. You’re never ready, but you figure it out together. And the person I want to figure it out with is Max,” He said, cheeks flushing, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“That was horribly sappy, so you’re probably good,” Alix said with a nod, patting his arm. “Now walk me to the subway.”

Later that evening, Kim approached Max’s family apartment, shaking hands clenched into fists in his pockets as he let out a ragged breath. Hesitating outside the door with his fist raised, he replayed his confession in his mind one final time before knocking. Alix was right. He and Max had been best friends since they were little, and if anyone was bound to accept him, it was Max. Of course there was also the other possibility that he’d reject Kim, and they’d drift apart and never speak to each other again. Kim’s heart pounded harder, pulsing blood to his frantically racing mind, but before he could make sense of it all and bail, the door opened.

“Hi, Kim!” Max’s mother greeted, gesturing him in. “Max is down in his room tinkering with his old computer.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Kante,” He said with a nod, nervously making his way down the hall with a gulp. His stomach churned in knots as he clasped the door handle, and every cell in his body told him to run, but before he could make any definitive decision, Markov’s voice sounded in his ear.

“Greetings, Kim!” Markov said cheerfully causing Kim to jump out of his skin.

“Jeez- Markov! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Kim gasped, clutching his chest as Max’s door opened, and his friend cocked a brow.

“Kim, what are you doing here?” He asked, and Kim rubbed the back of his neck.

“I- Can we talk?” He glanced up at Markov. “Alone?”

A question mark flashed on Markov’s screen, but Max waved him inside his room then gestured Kim to the balcony. Kim opened and closed his fists, letting a breath pass between his lips as he paced the length of the balcony a few times. Max took a seat and watched him patiently while he gathered his thoughts, and finally, he sat down across from him and gripped fistfuls of his pants as he began.

“There’s something that I’ve been keeping from you because I wasn’t sure how you’d react, and I didn’t want to make things weird between us,” He confessed, and Max sat forward a little with interest. “I told Alix about it, and she offered to help me which is why we’ve been acting like a couple all week…”

When he paused and looked away with a shaky breath, Max placed his hand over Kim’s on his knee and gave him a prompting nod. “It’s okay, Kim. Keep going.”

“I just…I’m not good at this sort of thing, and I’m afraid that I’m going to mess everything up,” He said. “But I don’t want to hide things from you anymore because you’re so important to me.” He met Max’s gaze once more and took a deep breath. “I’m bisexual, Max, and I realized that because I have feelings for you.”

Max’s eyes widened a little, and he averted his gaze shyly, pursing his lips to hide his smile, and Kim did the same. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, skipping a beat when Max finally spoke.

“You aren’t the only one who’s been keeping secrets,” Max said, flicking his gaze back to Kim’s and biting his lip. “I’ve also been afraid to tell you because I didn’t think that you’d ever feel that way, but…I’m gay, and I realized it the day I met you.”

Kim stared at him in shock for a moment while the weight of those words sank in, and the moment they clicked, Kim surged forward, tugging Max’s face forward and crushing their lips together. Max smiled against the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kim’s shoulders and leaning into his embrace. Kim could feel Max’s heart pounding against his chest, finding it to match the cadence of his own, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Alix had been right all along. Max understood him completely, and their evening couldn’t have been more perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the fake dating AU. Alix is finally free of her duties as fake girlfriend and can go back to being a majestic aro ace queen. Hopefully you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff. Onto the next prompt because I'm hella behind.


	7. "I dare you" Crime AU

Day 10: “I dare you” Crime AU

“What are we dealing with?” Lila asked in a hushed tone as Kim peeked through the door into the hotel restaurant at the diplomats gathering her parents were attending.

“Lots of fancy suits, a ton of wine, looks like mini quiches…” He replied moving his head to scan the whole room. “There’s cake!”

“What?” Lila gasped, shoving him aside to see. “Ohh and it’s chocolate!”

“I dare you to go steal some of it,” Kim whispered in her ear with an impish grin, and a smirk curled on her own lips as she shifted to locate her parents among the crowd. She spotted them across the room near the windows chatting with the mayor and turned back to Kim with a wink. “Wait here.”

Kim stifled a laugh as she crawled on her hands and knees behind tables and serving carts until she reached the dessert table, cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle his chortles when she leaned up and sliced a big piece and slap it onto a plate. He eyed her parents, still distracted across the room and gave her an encouraging nod, so she ducked down low and quickly waddled back to the door, pushing past him with a triumphant grin before he shut the door.

“Yes!” He beamed as she passed him a fork, and they sat against the wall of the stairs to reap their reward.

“Too easy,” She said with a proud scoff.

“I am unworthy of your skill.” He bowed in faux-worship. “Alright. It’s your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” She asked as he scooped a large bite.

“Dare,” He said around a mouthful.

“I dare you to kiss me,” She said, and Kim surged forward, coughing and wheezing around the cake with flushed cheeks. Regaining his composure, he beat his chest with his fist and swallowed hard, meeting her taunting gaze and clearing his throat.

“If that’s what you want,” He said lamely, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

She tasted like chocolate frosting, and Kim moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her closer as her lips parted against his. After a few short seconds, Lila pulled away and stabbed another piece of cake with an amused smirk as Kim stared at her dumbstruck. Lila stole two things that evening, chocolate cake and Kim’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is super cracky XD But most of my Kimla fics are. I wanted to catch up today since I'm so behind, but then I went for a walk and then it rained all afternoon so naturally I took a three hour nap. #self care but I'm gonna try to crank out a few more while dinner is cooking.


	8. First Kiss

Day 11: First Kiss

Luka strummed his guitar, humming softly to himself as Kagami approached his doorway and gave a couple quick raps on the metal. He glanced over, a smile curling on his lips that prompted her to enter and sit beside him on the bed while he continued playing. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment, tilting her head back a little, completely at peace.

“That’s pretty. Did you write it?” She said finally, and he nodded in affirmation.

“I’ve been experimenting with power ballads,” He said as the melody came to a close. “Something softer and a bit more romantic. Wanna hear some of the lyrics?” Kagami nodded encouragingly, so he began to strum again from the beginning of the melody. “ _In your eyes I see, the person that I’m meant to be, and your lips breathe life into me…_ Ah, they’re not the best. I’m still working on them.”

“No, I like it,” She said, shifting to face him. “It’s pretty.”

“Thanks…” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not the greatest at writing love songs. I’ve never really been with anyone, so it’s mostly just my own one-sided feelings and imagination.”

“You’ve never been in a relationship before?” Kagami quirked a disbelieving brow, and Luka shrugged.

“I’ve fallen in love a few times, but they’ve never really seen me that way. I’m kind of socially awkward and weird,” He said, shrinking a little.

“I guess I can understand that.” She averted her gaze, rubbing her arm. “I’ve been told I scare boys.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Kagami glanced up to meet his gaze, a warm smile curled on his lips, and she looked away again, cheeks flushed.

“Well, I don’t think you’re that weird,” She said, tracing circles in his sheets with her finger.

When their eyes met again, something seemed to pull them forward, and Kagami tilted her head to the side, eyelids hooding as they leaned in. Luka’s nose bumped hers, and he jerked back instinctively mumbling an apology, but she laughed it off and leaned in once more. His lips were stiff and warm, but Kagami didn’t let it deter her, and after a couple seconds, Luka seemed to relax a little, leaning into her lips more confidently. He touched his nose to hers as they pulled away, staying close as their eyelids fluttered open, and Luka saw a warmth in Kagami’s eyes that made his heart skip.

“I think I just came up with some more lyrics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Lukagami. ;D Hope you all enjoy it!


	9. Finally Alone, Office/Workplace AU

Day 13: Finally Alone, Office/Work Place AU

Alix glanced around the hall suspiciously before ducking into the utility closet and closing the door, breathing a sigh of relief for a few minutes of peace. Finally, she was alone; except for the fact that she wasn’t.

“Hey.” Kagami waved, and Alix startled a little, leaning against the door.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked accusingly, though she knew good and well that Kagami could ask her the same thing, but Kagami just held up her Nintendo Switch pointedly before resuming her game. “You take Splatoon breaks too?”

“How else do you think I can survive working here?” She said with a grunt, and Alix nodded approvingly.

“It seems we have a lot more in common than I thought, Kagami,” She remarked, taking a seat next to her on a box of paper towels. “Wanna team up on Salmon Run?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have an explanation for this one. It's just pure crack, but hey it's Aro/Ace August, so not all of my fluff can be romantic. XD


	10. Wish, Soulmate AU

Day 20: Wish, Soulmate AU

Alix Kubdel had never been a normal girl.

Everything she did was in direct opposition to the status quo from her refusal to dress appropriately for formal occasions to viewing all rules as “suggestions” all the way down to her bright pink hair because brown was too boring. She’d always made a point to be different, but as time went on, she began to realize that maybe not all of her individuality was by choice.

See, growing up Alix had watched numerous classmates find their soulmates, the person destined to be their other half, with disgust. She wasn’t jealous of her classmates, in fact, she was far from it. Everyone told her stories about soulmates and how they discovered theirs and how happy they were together, but every time Alix glanced down at the stupid mark on her wrist, she felt her stomach twist in knots.

Because Alix didn’t want a soulmate.

The whole concept seemed like hogwash to her. No way did she want to spend her life making goo-goo eyes at someone like Adrien and Marinette did all the time. She shuddered even thinking about it. Part of her hoped that she never met her soulmate because she’d rather be alone than have someone clinging to her all day.

Alix was convinced that no one could ever change her mind about soulmates, but one fateful afternoon she came face-to-face with a small transfer student from Japan and felt her stomach drop to her feet. They examined each other skeptically for a moment before holding out their wrists to compare birth marks, and Alix’s nose wrinkled in annoyance when they matched. Kagami eyed her a moment with pursed lips before her shoulders slumped a little.

“I’ve been dreading this day for a long time,” She said with a sigh.

“Ditto.” Alix nodded.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m not exactly into the whole ride off into the sunset on a white horse thing,” Kagami explained, cocking a hip to one side.

“Me either. Don’t ever expect me to kiss you,” Alix said giving her major side-eye.

“As if I’d let you,” Kagami scoffed, and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment before facing each other head-on. “Wait, you-”

“You think romance is a bunch of pointless gooey nonsense too?” Alix’s eyebrows raised, and Kagami nodded.

“I hoped I would never meet my soulmate because I didn’t want to put up with it,” She said, and Alix perked up, a smile curling on her lips.

“Me too!” She gasped, and Kagami threw her head back with a relieved sigh.

“Thank goodness you’re reasonable. Maybe this whole eternity together thing won’t be so bad after all,” She said, placing a hand on Alix’s shoulder, and Alix gave her a proud smirk.

 “Come on, newbie. I’ll show you around school. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about,” Alix said, gesturing her ahead.

“Are you gonna hold my hand?” Kagami asked, eyeing her skeptically.

            “Absolutely not.” Alix shook her head, eyebrows scrunching in horror.

            “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped ahead a little. I'm still gonna make stuff for the days I've skipped, but I'm gonna do them out of order. I wanted to get this idea out cause a friend gave it to me the other day, and I wanted to dedicate this fic to them. Soulmate AUs tend to erase aro/ace peeps, so I made this exist. Alix and Kagami are too aro/ace for this soulmate shit which is why they're perfect together! QPP forever! Anywho, I'll catch up eventually.


	11. Take My Hand, Time Travel AU

Day 14: Take My Hand, Time Travel AU

The Artist was gentle and kind, passion and beauty, and he held the stars in his eyes.

Just one trip, Marc told himself. Just a taste, a glimpse at the magnificent world that the Artist lived in every day, and he’d be satisfied. But such satisfaction never came because the Artist opened his eyes to things he never even thought possible. All of time and space at their fingertips, traveling with a beautiful, mad man into a reality he never dreamed possible.

“Take my hand,” He had said, and that was all it took to get him hooked.

There was no turning back for Marc now. He was running at full speed straight into the fire, clasping that hand so tightly with no intentions of ever letting go. Because the Artist held the stars in his eyes, and Marc was enchanted by the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of intended to be a soft Doctor Who AU with "the Artist" being Nathaniel. I dunno. Just wanted something kind of poetic and soft.


	12. Bubblebath, Future AU

Day 15 Bubblebath, Future AU

Parenting came with many ups and downs, trials and rewards, and most certainly a lot of…excitement. In the Agreste household, there was never a dull moment with Emma, Louis, and Hugo, and whether or not those moments gave Marinette and Adrien gray hairs depended on the day.

“Emma, honey, can you go start a bath for your brothers?” Marinette requested sweetly, smoothing the small girl’s blonde hair, and Emma nodded dutifully in response before skipping off to do as she was told.

Flicking on the water, she held a hand under the stream and adjusted the temperature until it was just right then retrieved the bath toys from the cabinet, dumping a few of Louis and Hugo’s favorites in and watching them bob along in the water. As she replaced the basket to its place, she spotted a bottle of bubble bath. The gears in her head turned slowly as she considered that her brothers might enjoy a nice bubble bath, and she picked up the bottle decidedly and clicked open the cap. She wasn’t exactly sure how much her mom normally put in, so she waited until the soap stopped coming out, giving a few more squeezes to ensure that the bottle was empty before tossing it into the trashcan.

“Emma! Can you come pick up your school bag?” Her father called from the living room, and she quickly trotted from the bathroom back downstairs.

“Did you get the bath going?” Her mother asked as she stuffed her pencils and notebooks back into her light blue backpack.

“Yep,” She said with a nod, zipping it up.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Marinette leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Louis! Hugo! Time for a bath.”

Emma hung her backpack on the hook by the door then climbed the stairs, dodging past her parents into her room as they herded two naked boys up the hall. She knelt down at her doll house and picked up her Ladybug, busying herself with brushing her hair until her mother’s inquiring call sounded from the bathroom.

“Emma, how much soap did you put in the tub?” Her voice sounded scolding, yet bewildered, and as she made her way up the hall, she heard her brother’s squealing in delight.

Her parents stood in the doorway, and when she peeked inside, she saw Hugo and Louis squatting jovially in a huge heap of bubbles that had spilled out of the tub onto the floor. She cupped a hand over her mouth, shrinking a little in anticipation of a lecture, but her father stifled a laugh despite the glare from his wife.

“Since you think it’s so funny, why don’t _you_ bathe them,” She said, pinching his side then, turning to Emma, she sighed. “Go easy on the bubbles next time, okay, button?”

“Yes, Mommy,” She said guiltily, swinging her leg back and forth.

“Good girl, now go play,” Marinette said, patting her cheek affectionately then straightening up to lean against the door way.

“You two better watch out because the bubble monster is going to tickle any little boys who aren’t in the tub in the next five seconds!” Adrien roared, hunching over into a token monster stance as Hugo and Louis squealed at frequencies only capable of being heard by dogs before shuffling into the tub.

Their life was crazy at times, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic love square fluff. The kids I picture to be 5, 3, and 2 in this with Emma being the oldest and Hugo the youngest. For more of my rendition of Adrinette family life, you can look up my fic The Perfect Night for more descriptions on the kids.


	13. I'm Here

Day 16: I’m Here

Marinette stormed down the stairs of the Couffaine house boat, shoulders tense and lips screwed into a scowl. Luka sat cross legged on his bed in a meditative stance when she rounded the corner and collapsed in his lap, burying her face in his stomach. He blinked open his eyes and smoothed her hair, shifting a little to wrap his arms around her.

“Rough day?” He cocked a brow.

“Chloe.” Marinette mumbled around his shirt, and he nodded in understanding. “She ‘accidentally’ spilled paint on my art project. That was _weeks_ of work, and now I have to start over!”

“She’s the worst,” Luka said sourly, and Marinette let out a small whine of agreeance. “Well, I’m here for you anytime if you need me.”

Marinette peeked up at him as he ran fingers through her hair, a warm smile curled on his lips that soon echoed on her own.

“Thanks, Luka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right I wrote this. No one made me I'm just trying to make myself not dislike it as much, so here have a thing.


	14. Leap of Faith, Circus AU

Day 17: Leap of Faith, Circus AU

Marinette peeked behind the curtain at the crowd below, stomach giving a small somersault when she realized the size. Suddenly she felt so small, and her hands shook nervously at her sides until another steadier set took them and turned her to face him. She found herself looking into confident green eyes, and her partner smiled at her reassuringly.

“Don’t be nervous. We’ve practice this a million times,” He said, giving her hands a squeeze.

“I might feel better if it was a million and one,” She admitted, averting her gaze. “What if I mess up and fall?”

“You won’t.” He shook his head, and she eyed him a moment with pursed lips. How could he be so sure? Everyone made mistakes from time to time, so why not her? But his eyes were warm and bright, and he truly believed in her. “Just keep your eyes on me, okay? Trust me, and I promise I will catch you.”

“Okay,” She said as the crowd erupted into thunderous applause after the lion tamers finished.

Adrien leaned down to peck her cheek, giving her hands one final squeeze before trotting off to his position, and she reluctantly did the same, taking deep breaths as she climbed onto her swing and met his gaze once more. They counted down from three before letting go, flying down into the arena and prompting gasps from the audience. People pointed at them in awe, and Marinette felt the beginning of the upswing, spine tensing as she braced herself for the jump.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and she held her breath as she unhooked her knees from the bar, twisting in midair. She spotted the ring master in the upper balcony watching intently with a pensive frown, a few of her fellow performers watching eagerly for what happened next. When finally she flipped back upright, lifting her arms and glancing up desperately for her partner, and she found those same steady green eyes above her. Strong hands caught her wrists, and she held on tightly as the crowd cheered below them.

She glanced up at Adrien once more, finding a wide grin on his lips as if to say, “See? You had nothing to worry about.”

As she glanced back down at the crowd, she felt a smile of her own stretching her cheeks as all of the tension left her body, and her next stunt went just as smoothly as the first. All of her fear seemed to evaporate because she knew that Adrien would always catch her. She just needed to jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever behind, but have some Adrinette circus fluff! I imagine this to be their first real performance hence why Marinette is so nervous. I'm gonna try to get off my sims bullshit for a minute and actually work on the rest of these prompts this week. I at least want to finish all of the side drabbles for this series, and I will finish my Adrigami QPP fic over time.


	15. A Special Gift, Mermaid AU

Day 18: A Special Gift, Mermaid Au

Juleka took cover behind the rocks, sinking down low in the water to stay hidden from sight. She knew it was dangerous to come out in broad daylight when humans were around, but she’d grown quite attached to this human in particular as of late. The small girl walked along the shore, eyes trained on the sand as she searched for sea shells, and Juleka watched her shyly, longing to swim closer, but she knew better. No human would ever accept her the way she was with her purple scales and slimy fins, but a mermaid could dream. She at least wished that she knew the girl’s name, but every time she walked the shore, she did so alone.

Maybe the sun was a little too hot that day, frying any sort of common sense that she had, or maybe she was just lovedrunk and delirious and feeling a bit bold, but she ducked back into the water and swam over to the nearby reef, scouring the sandbar for the prettiest shell she could find. She found a shiny pink one, turning it over in her hands excitedly before swimming back to the surface.

The girl didn’t seem to notice her at first, so she dared to inch closer and closer until finally she glanced up with a gasp. Juleka flinched, sinking down a little, but the water was shallow, so her tail just awkwardly bumped the sand. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Juleka’s heart threatening to beat out of her chest, and before she could think better of it, she toss the shell onto the shore and retreated back out to her rock.

The girl on the shore blinked in shock a few times before shifting her gaze to the discarded shell lying in the sand. She picked it up with a smile, turning it over in her hands a few times before scanning the horizon again, but Juleka hid behind her rock, watching from afar as the girl placed it in her basket and continued on.

“Rose!” A voice called from across the beach, and the girl’s head whipped around.

“Coming!” She responded, taking one last look out over the water before heading up the beach, and Juleka’s heart fluttered a little bit as she dropped back into the water and swam home.

Rose. Her name was Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy mermaid Juleka yeeting a shell at Rose is my new mermaid aesthetic. Two prompts in one morning, look at me go! Gonna try to get most of the way caught up today, but we will see. I have work and game night tonight, so I'll do my best.


	16. Weekend Together, Famous AU

Day 19: Weekend Together, Famous AU

            “Miss Bourgeois?”

            Chloe didn’t bother looking up from her phone as she reached a hand up to press the mic on her ear piece.

“What?” She asked sounding less than interested.

“There’s a greasy lowlife down here trying to check into a room,” Her receptionist said, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Well, kick them out,” She said, not bothering to mask the ‘duh’ in her tone. “The Grand Paris only accepts the finest and richest guests.”

She examined her manicure, deciding that it was almost time for her afternoon salon appointment. Running the hotel was exhausting, and she needed a foot massage, perhaps even a mud mask if another dirty street rat came in asking for a room. Honestly she wasn’t even sure why Claudia even bothered to call her when their policy was very clear.

“Miss Bourgeois?” Chloe’s shoulders tensed at the voice in her ear.

“What?” She snapped, rubbing her temple.

“He’s requesting to see you,” Monique said apologetically, and Chloe let out an agitated groan. Why did she bother hiring staff if she had to do everything herself?

She tapped her toe impatiently in the elevator, arms crossed over her chest and adorned with her best disinterested scowl. How many times did she have to throw people out of her lobby before they finally understood that they weren’t allowed to stay there? She ran a prestigious hotel, not a charity.

When the doors slid open, she was met with a set of blue eyes and disheveled hair that made her freeze in place. She held his gaze in shock for a long moment before leaping out of the elevator into his arms.

“Luka!” She squealed in delight, peppering his jaw with kisses before abruptly pulling away and glaring pointedly at him. “You didn’t tell me you were back in Paris.”

“Surprise!” He winked, and she felt a little bit of her anger ebb.

“You know what my policy is here. I can’t just allow anyone to book a room. Can you imagine the press?” She said, linking her arm through his.

“What? I’m a famous rockstar!” He said in mock-offense.

 “Not famous enough,” She teased, bumping her hip against his. “So you’ll just have to stay in my room.”

“Much obliged,” He chuckled, tipping an imaginary hat as they stepped back onto the elevator, and Chloe leaned her head against his arm.

“How long are you in Paris for?” She asked, gazing up at him longingly.

“Just the weekend,” He said, wincing when her face screwed into a pout. “I’m technically not even supposed to be here. We just had a couple days open on the tour, and I was in Germany, so I decided to pop over and see you.”

“Luka,” She whined, dragging out the vowels in his name. “When are you going to finish touring so you can come spend time with me?”

“Just a couple more months,” He said reassuringly, and she leaned her chin on his chest, glaring up at him.

“You’re going to give me wrinkles from making me pout so much,” She scolded as the elevator chimed and opened on her floor.

“You’re beautiful, Chloe. Just like always,” Luka said with a smile, and she paused outside her door, biting back one of her own before stretching up to steal a kiss.

“I suppose 48 hours is better that none,” She said with an exasperated sigh, flashing him a playful grin, and Luka leaned down, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“48 hours. Let’s make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Chloluka and as the pioneer for this ship, I will provide it.


	17. "That Looks Like It Hurts"

Day 29: “That Looks Like It Hurts”

Nino’s forehead creased in concentration, tongue sticking out a little at the corners as he loaned every ounce of focus he had to the TV screen. Just a little bit more, and he would cross the finish line and beat Marinette for the first time ever in Mario Kart. He had a pretty good lead on her, and he felt confident that she wasn’t going to catch up.

“Go, go, go, go,” He chanted to himself under his breath as if it would somehow make his kart move faster, and beside him Marinette smirked.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Nino watched in horror as she swooped in seemingly from nowhere, passing him just as they crossed the finish line. His jaw dropped as the results appeared on the screen, and baby Peach sat in the first place slot once again. Marinette sat back on the couch, biting back a grin.

“That looks like it hurts,” She said, and Nino set the controller on the coffee table with a pout.

“I hate playing with you.” He grumbled.

“Oh, c’mon, Nino!” She laughed, holding her arms out. “You got really close that time!”

“Where did you even come from?” He shouted, pointing at the screen.

“I know a shortcut on that stage,” She said with a shrug, and Nino sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re the worst,” He said, and she cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. “I’m going home.”

“What? We have one more race left,” She pleaded as he stood up and made his way for the door. “Nino!!”

“Bye, Marinette.” He waved, closing the door behind him, and Marinette waited a few seconds before he came back in and plopped down on the couch next to her. “Can you at least _let_ me win once?”

“But then you won’t get better,” She said pointedly, and he suppressed a sigh.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” She giggled, shaking her head, and he sank lower into the couch, prompting a triumphant beam from her.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead a little bit because a lot of the days between this and the one before this are Aro Ace August gifts or part of my Adrigami QPP fic, so those are gonna be separate. I'm gonna go ahead and finish out the last couple days here and call this series done.  
> Also poor Nino. XD It's not in Marinette's nature to let someone win. They've gotta earn it.


	18. Trust, Sidekick AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is post-Despair Bear. I had hoped that the episode would be a step forward for her, but alas the ending proved otherwise. So consider this a type of fix-it fic to explain her inconsistent behavior for the remainder of s2 ;)

Day 30: Trust, Sidekick AU

_“Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick.”_

Chloe hugged her knees to her chest later that evening, a small smile curled on her lips. Ladybug trusted her! Ladybug thought of her as a sidekick! Of course, she was way more than that, but she was nice now so she’d show a little modesty and accept it. It wouldn’t be long before Ladybug was calling her for every mission to help save the day. Then no one could ever be mad at her because she’d be a hero.

Of course, people wouldn’t get mad at her if she was nice all the time, but just the thought of it made her skin crawl. How could she possibly be nice to Rose when she dressed like that? And Marinette, ugh, she didn’t even want to think about it. Being nice the whole evening had been so annoying, but she had to admit she felt different and not necessarily in a bad way. Her shoulders felt lighter, and she felt a strange sense of peace that normally took an hour at the spa to achieve. Maybe there was something to this whole nice thing after all.

Ladybug was nice all the time, and now that Chloe was her best friend and most trusted sidekick, she supposed that she could give it a try more often. Not all the time because she wasn’t running a charity, but maybe every once in a while, she wouldn’t tell Myléne how ugly her sweater was or that Nino’s remixes sounded like a blender making love to a cheese grater. Maybe every once in a while she would do something nice and make Ladybug proud of her because she had to admit, that felt pretty damn good.


	19. Soulmates, Reincarnation AU

Day 31: Soulmates, Reincarnation AU

Ondine didn’t know much about love, but she felt it every time she looked at Kim.

Every once in a while, she’d dream up romantic scenes between the two of them falling in love in Egyptian markets or lavish 19th century parties, but such fantasies were all in her head. Because she and Kim were now and he never looked at her that way, but it didn’t stop Ondine from wishing. Something about Kim felt vaguely familiar, and she was drawn to him no matter how many times she tried to move on.

The feelings stirring in her chest felt so old as if she’d loved him for thousands of years, seemingly rooted in her very soul, and yet every time he met her gaze, her heart skipped as if she were falling in love for the first time. Many times she tried to reach out to him, but they were all in vain. Kim’s mind was preoccupied with someone else, a childhood friend, and Ondine accepted that he’d never reciprocate her feelings though it didn’t serve to diminish her affections. Ondine couldn’t help but love Kim as if she’d been born to love him.

The day that Kim introduced her to his new boyfriend, she thought her heart would shatter, but the moment she laid eyes on Max, something in her shifted. She felt a strange sense of calm as if things were exactly the way they were supposed to be, and as much as she wanted to be jealous each time Kim placed his arm around Max, she couldn’t help but feel that that was where he was meant to be. Only something was missing, and she often found her gaze drawn to his other arm, longing to be under it and feeling so strongly in her soul that it was where she was meant to be.

She didn’t feel jealous of Max. She felt empty. Hollow, like something was missing in her life, and she knew it had something to do with Kim and Max. But there was no room for her there as they had each other, and one day the emptiness became too much, and she thought she’d flood the world with her tears. Her darkness became so heavy that she thought she’d never see light again, and she laid at the bottom, staring up at the sky in hopes of one day seeing a single star glimmering in the distance, a shred of hope left for her to grasp.

In the moment Ondine’s hopelessness became too much, a brilliant light broke through her clouds, and she felt a warmth filling her up. Kim and Max were there, holding her in their arms, and she felt those hollow spaces shrinking. They wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks, apologizing for not realizing sooner that their duo was always meant to be a trio, but Ondine didn’t blame them because she had missed it too.

In all of her dreams, she had only seen Kim, but now she realized that Max had always been there too. The three of them always together across time, and when she one day shared these dreams with them, they gave her the most bewildered looks. As it turned out, they’d had very similar dreams their whole lives, catching flashes every time they looked into each other’s eyes. Max theorized that their souls were always searching for each other across time, reaching out to each other until they were all united.

Ondine had heard of soulmates before, but she always assumed that soulmates were a pair. Never before did she consider that she might have two soulmates, and yet there they stood radiating their light and teaching her how to shine her own. Her darkness had all vanished, and she finally felt whole for now she had found the people she was meant to be with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out really sad for a minute there, but the ending is happy at least? I guess? I dunno where I was going with this one, but it's the last drabble I'm writing in this series for Fluff Month, Aro Ace August, and AU Yeah August. I will be finishing my Adrigami QPP fic as well as doing the "missing" days in another series as gifts for Week 4 of Aro Ace August. So stay tuned for that I'm going to work on those this evening.  
> This concept was requested by my friend torii on discord around the same time she requested aro/ace soulmates. So have some poly-soulmates! With my new ot3 because I've been wanting to write Ondine into things for a while.


End file.
